


Thirty One

by thebaddestwolf



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaddestwolf/pseuds/thebaddestwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was David’s first time waking up with her on the morning of her birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirty One

This was David’s first time waking up with her on the morning of her birthday.

It’s the sort of thing that’s usually reserved for boyfriends, husbands — not the bloke with whom you’re having a long-term on-and-off affair. But for this birthday, her 31st, the stars aligned as her husband was out of town and her kids were with their nan and he always kept this day clear in his diary anyway, just in case. 

He had woken up extra early to prepare breakfast (having already stocked their suite’s mini-fridge with the necessities before she arrived the day prior) and had arranged plates of jam on toast and two piping-hot mugs of coffee on a silver tray he’d borrowed from the hotel’s catering staff. 

With a massive grin plastered on his face — sometimes it felt like  _his_  birthday, being with her like this — he carefully walked back to the bedroom ready to wake her with the scent of strong coffee and warm toast. The sight he was met with, however, made him change course.

Billie had twisted in the sheets, which were still covering her and only just, and the sliver of sunlight streaming in from the gap between the curtains splashed across her face, glinting off her creamy skin. 

He could just make out the faint line of lovebites from the night before, starting at her collarbone and trailing down her chest before disappearing beneath the crisp white sheets. 

David placed the tray down quietly on the dresser as she shifted on the mattress, slowly drifting up from sleep. Taking his shirt off, he crawled up the foot of the bed, realizing the best way to ring in her birthday.

Burrowing his head under the light sheets, David stroked up and down the insides of her thighs, slowly parting them to make room for his chest. It was dimmer under the sheets but he could still make out the curves of her body, her hands resting easily across her stomach. 

She made a contented noise in her sleep and spread her legs further, allowing David to lower himself onto the mattress. He placed wet, open-mouthed kisses near the tops of her thighs, sucking a bit to leave twin little red marks. 

Her hands began to glide across her skin, one skimming across her stomach while the other drifted up toward her breast, but he could tell she still wasn’t fully awake. 

Licking a line up the inside of her thigh, David could smell that she was already wet for him. A quick glance confirmed it — even in the low light under the sheets her pink folds were shiny and glistening. 

He scooted up closer and ran his tongue up her seam teasingly light and from above him he heard her formerly sleep-heavy breath still. He delved his tongue in deeper, gently prodding at her entrance, tasting her pooling juices that he so longed for during their many times apart. 

As he slowly dragged his tongue forward toward her clit he heard her gasp, seemingly fully awake — a hypothesis that was confirmed as he flicked his tongue over her swelling bud and her hand tangled in his hair.

"Mmm, Dave," she moaned as his tongue continued its assault, lightly darting over her sensitive skin. 

She began to grind her hips against his face, seeking more pressure, but he looped his arms under her thighs, nudging her legs over his shoulders while also enabling him to hold her hips in place. (He was certainly not one to deny the birthday girl, but he knew she’d appreciate the more powerful orgasm that would result from his teasing.)

"Fuck," she sighed as he freed one hand to prod her entrance, letting his fingers penetrate her an inch or two before retreating and entering again. After that her cries diminished to incoherent cries and whimpers, letting him know she was achingly close.

David ground his own hips against the mattress for friction, already hard from touching her, tasting her, hearing her. He wanted nothing more than to crawl up her body and roughly thrust into her, fucking her desperately until the two of them came together. 

But for all he knew this was his one shot for her birthday morning and she often praised him for the talents of his tongue. Besides, they had the suite booked for the whole day — there was plenty of fun to be had, yet. 

Focusing back on the task at hand (and tongue) David glanced up Billie’s body to find that the hand not clenching his hair was caressing her breasts, occasionally pinching her nipples. He moaned against her clit and ground his hips against the mattress once more, starting to feel rather close himself.

Suddenly everything brightened and he realized she had thrown the tangled sheets to the floor, the cool air a relief to his hot skin. 

"Please," she whimpered, one command he couldn’t ever disobey, birthday or not. 

David finally increased the speed and pressure of his tongue, moving from a light, lapping pace to a swift, heavy circling. He thrust his two teasing fingers fully inside her, curling each time he pulled them out.

Once Billie started writhing in earnest, soft cries passing her lips in increasing volume, he began to suck on her clit while his tongue kept up its assault, adding another finger to her entrance. 

He knew she started coming when she quieted and stilled, back arching and rising off the mattress. As he sucked harder and continued to fuck her with his fingers she shattered, sobbing loudly as she bucked against his face, smearing his cheeks and chin with her fluids.

Finally sated, she released her grip on his hair, but David was the one feeling urgent now. Quickly rising up onto his knees, straddling her hips, he took himself in hand and began pumping feverishly, eyes locked on her flushed and glowing face, her sweaty and heaving chest. 

She sat up just before he started to come, closing her mouth around the head of his cock and sucking lightly as he groaned and thrust shallowly against her tongue. He came a minute later, now his fingers curling around her hair as he emptied himself into her mouth with a moan. 

Billie continued to move her lips up and down his shaft until he began to soften and then flopped back onto the mattress, pulling him down with her. He laid half on top of her for a few moments while he caught his breath.

"Happy birthday," he said once enough blood-flow had returned to his brain for him to remember why they were doing this in the first place. He kissed her tenderly, their two flavors mingling on their tongues.

"I made breakfast," he said happily, glancing over at the long-forgotten tray of food that must have gone cold. "Might have to do again."

"That’s so sweet of you," she cooed, nuzzling her head against his chest. "But I prefer the aperitif you chose instead."

In the end, they ate the soggy toast and drank cold coffee, gauging it a better use of their time than having to leave the bedroom to prepare more, hot food. 


End file.
